Assassination one piece
by demidevimon
Summary: Un assassination classroom où les élèves, et les professeurs sont remplacés par les personnages de One piece, dans un monde similaire à Academy hero( des élèves ont des pouvoirs ). Le but reste le même, tuer Koro-sensei avant la fin de l'année scolaire.


**Assassination One Piece**

Introduction

Personnages : One Piece et Kuro-sensei

Monde : Academy hero ( les gens ont des pouvoirs, donc ça n'étonne personne )

* Un slayer : Personne ayant des pouvoirs

* * *

Fiche des élèves et des professeurs le premier jour de leur rentrée en classe E :

1\. Monkey D. Luffy : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Caractéristique : Jovial, gourmand et aime mettre l'ambiance dans une classe

Pouvoir : Il est un slayer ( Homme caoutchouc )

Aime : Manger ; s'amuser avec ses amis ; montrer à son frère qu'il peut être plus fort que lui ; son chapeau

N'aime pas : Perdre ; la violence sur quelqu'un de faible ; et qu'on s'amuse sans lui

Relations : Positive : La plupart des membres de la classe ( enparticulier avec sa bande )

_Négative : Crocodile ( se bagarre un peu souvent avec Baggy aussi )

_Rivalité : Ace ( amical ) ; Smoker ( en EPS ) ; Kid

Objectif : Devenir le prochain champion des Slayer du Japon

Moyenne générale : 18 / 100 ( 26 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Turbulent en classe et séchait plusieurs cours pour aller s'amuser avec ses amis

* * *

2\. Roronoa Zoro : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 19 ans ( a redoublé sa première )

Classe : Terminale E

Caractéristique : Un peu fainéant ; déteste étudier et est du genre grognon au réveil

Pouvoir : N'est pas un slayer – mais est l'un des meilleurs épéistes du lycée

Aime : Dormir ; s'entraîner ( et boire en cachette )

N'aime pas : Qu'on l'empêche de dormir ; perdre ou se ridiculiser face à Sanji

Relations : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Luffy et s'entend bien avec quelques autres personnes

_Négative : Crocodile

_Rivalité : Sanji et Mr 1

Objectif : Devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde

Moyenne générale : 35 / 100 ( 24 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Dormait toujours en classe ; retards et a blessé un élève qui rackettait quelqu'un

* * *

3\. Nami : Sexe : Féminin

Age : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Cractéristique : Facilement en colère ; devient folle quand de l'argent est en jeu ; l'une des rares personnes qualifié de '' normale '' dans la classe

Pouvoir : N'est pas un slayer – mais est la meilleure pickpocket du lycée

Aime : L'argent ; les mandarines et dessiner des cartes topographique

N'aime pas : Que l'on critique le fait que sa famille soit pauvre ; les bêtises de Luffy

Relations : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Luffy et s'entend bien avec l'ensemble des filles de la classe

_Négative : Crocodile ( Alvida aime la chercher de temps en temps )

_Rivalité : Alvida

Objectif : Devenir dirigeante du JMA

Moyenne générale : 88 / 100 ( 4 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : S'est fait prendre en train de voler de l'argent à des élèves

* * *

4\. Sanji Vinsmoke : Sexe : Masculin

Age : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Caractéristique : Fait la cour à toutes les belles filles qu'il rencontre

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer – mais est un forrmidable combattant avec sesjambes

Aime : Les belles filles et cuisiner

N'aime pas : Se prendre un râteau ; voir quelqu'un frapper une fille ; qu'on gaspille ou joue avec la nourriture ; les insectes ; perdre contre Zoro ; sa famille biologique et qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille

Relations : Positive : Fait parti de la bande à Luffy et apprécie d'autres élèves de la classe ( en particulier les filles )

_Négative : Mr 2 ( n'aime pas qu'il l'appelle son '' choupinou '' ) et Crocodile

_Rivalité : Zoro

Objectif : Surpasser la cuisine de Zeff ( l'homme qui l'a élevé après sa fugue )

Moyenne générale : 71 / 100 ( 10 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : A frappé un élève qui harcelait une fille

* * *

5\. Usopp : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Caractéristique : Grand menteur de la classe, tout le monde a cessé d'essayer de compter le nombre de ses mensonges, au bout du deuxième jour. Il est néanmoins un élève joyeux qui ne manque jamais de suivre Luffy dans l'une de ses pitreries

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer – mais à de bonnes capacités de tireur

Aime : S'amuser avec ses amis ; raconter des histoires aux autres et montrer qu'il peut être courageux

N'aime pas : L'injustice

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Luffy mais a dû mal à tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes

_Négative : Crocodile

_Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : Devenir un slayer

Moyenne générale : 63 / 100 ( 14 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Repousser par tous le monde, à cause de ses mensonges, il finira par devenir ami avec Luffy. Ayant peur de perdre son amitié, il le suivit dans chacune de ses bêtises, le faisant envoyer dans la classe E pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

* * *

6\. Chopper : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Caractéristique : Est un renne ayant acquit les pouvoirs d'un slayen. Du genre timide, il n'aime pas vraiment parler aux inconnus

Pouvoir : Slayen : Peut se transformer en divers formes

Aime : Les sucreries ; les animaux ; s'amuser avec ses amis

N'aime pas : Parler aux inconnus ; les plats épicés

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande à Luffy

_Négative : Crocodile

_Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : Devenir médecin

Moyenne : 53 / 100 ( 16 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Souvent victime de moqueries du fait qu'il soit un animal, il a très souvent refusé d'aller en cours, empêchant ses notes de lui permettre d'éviter la classe E

* * *

7\. Nico Robin : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E ( Déléguée )

Pouvoir : Slayer : Multiplie n'importe lequel des parties de son corps

Caractéristique : Peu concerné par ce qui se passe dans la classe, elle préfère en rire plutôt que de faire la morale à ceux qui font l'idiot, comme le fait Nami.

Aime : Les choses et animaux mignons ( en particulier Chopper ) ; l'histoire

N'aime pas : Les disputes ; se retrouver seule et que les gens critiquent l'importance de l'histoire

Relation : Positive : Fait partie de la bande à Luffy

_Négative : Crocodile

_Rivalité : Alvida veut être plus populaire qu'elle

Objectif : Découvrir l'origine de la bataille des trois royaumes

Moyenne : 95 / 100 ( 1 ère sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Le directeur du lycée, n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle est une meilleure moyenne que son

fils, l'a envoyé en classe E pour la démoraliser.

* * *

8\. Franky : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer – mais est une véritable arme humaine

Caractéristique : S'étant fait renversé par une voiture, il a été transformé en cyborg afin d'être sauvé. Voulant devenir plus fort, il a ensuite, lui -même amélioré son corps, en y incorporant des armes

Aime : Le cola ; les machines et se balader en slip

N'aime pas : L'eau ; les pantalons et qu'on critique ses inventions

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Luffy

_Négative : Aucune

_Rivalité : Kid ( les deux ont un objectif presque semblable )

Objectif : Fabriquer la meilleure invention de l'humanité

Moyenne : 59 / 100 ( 15 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Pudeur ( se baladait toujours en slip, au lycée )

* * *

9\. Brook : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 20 ans ( a redoublé deux fois afin de rester entouré de lycéennes )

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Résurrection et est un bon épéiste

Caractéristique : Homme aux allures squelettique lié à sa maigreur extrême. Pervers, tout comme Sanji, il n'hésite pas, comparé à ce dernier, à regarder sous les uniformes des filles, ce qui lui vaut de se faire frapper constamment.

Aime : La musique ; les sous-vêtements féminin et la bonne cuisine

N'aime pas : Les sous-vêtements masculin

Relation : Positive : Fait partie de la bande de Luffy et veut se faire apprécier par les filles de la classe

_Négative : Aucun en particulier ( sauf quand il jette un œil perverti aux filles )

_Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : Devenir une star de la musique internationale

Moyenne : 38 / 100 ( 22 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Sa perversité

* * *

10\. Jinbe : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Homme-poisson ; meilleur combattant aquatique de la classe

Caractéristique : L'élève de la classe avec la plus grande sagesse. Calme et réservé, il est cependant déconseillé de l'embêter

Aime : Rester sous sa forme d'homme-poisson et nager

N'aime pas : Que l'on critique sa forme d'homme-poisson

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Luffy et ami d'Ace

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Crocodile ; Ace ( amical )

Objectif : Devenir un explorateur des océans

Moyenne : 73 / 100 ( 7 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée dans la classe E : Raison personnelle

* * *

11\. Ace : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 20 ans ( a été renvoyé de deux établissements pour violence )

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Contrôle le feu ; force surhumaine

Caractéristique : Narcoleptique ; glouton et prend facilement la mouche

Aime : Manger et taquiner son frère

N'aime pas : Qu'on se moque de lui ou de quelqu'un qu'il apprécie ; l'injustice ; qu'on lui dise quoi faire ; qu'on le compare à son père

Relation : Positive : Luffy et sa bande ainsi que d'autres élèves de la classe

_Négatif : Crocodile

_Rivalité : Jinbe ( amical ) ; Luffy ( amical ) et Crocodile

Objectif : Devenir un politicien honnête

Moyenne : 64 / 100 ( 13 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Bon nombre de plaintes ont été déposé contre lui après qu'il se soit mis en colère contre des gens qui l'ont comparé à son père ( politicien véreux )

* * *

12\. Nefertari Vivi : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer – n'a pas de grand pouvoir offensif

Caractéristique : Douce et sympathique avec tous, tout le monde espère qu'elle ne sera jamais influencé par le caractère colérique de Nami. Néanmoins, son envie d'aider les autres s'est déjà retourné contre elle.

Aime : Aider les autres

N'aime pas : Qu'on découvre que sa famille est riche et qu'on se mette à la comparé à une princesse gâtée

Relation : Positive : S'entend bien avec la bande de Luffy ainsi qu'Ace et Rebecca

_Négative : Crocodile ; Mr 1 et Robin ( n'est pas à l'aise avec cette dernière )

Objectif : Prouvé à sa famille qu'elle peut vivre sans avoir besoin du moindre soutien

Moyenne : 72 / 100 – avant que ses notes ne chutent ( 8 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : A aidé bon nombre de ses camarades de classe, sans se soucier de ses propres

lacunes. Étant incapable de réviser pour elle-même, elle a finit par voir ses résultats chuter.

* * *

13\. Rebecca : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer – sait se battre avec une épée

Caractéristique :

Aime : Son père ( respect )

N'aime pas : Qu'on s'en prenne aux faibles

Relation : Positive : Proche de la bande de Luffy et de Vivi

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Aucune en particulier

Objectif : ( à trouver )

Moyenne : 70 / 100 ( 11 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : S'est fait accusée d'avoir frappé un élève qu'elle n'avait jamais vue

* * *

14\. Bartolomeo : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Créé des barrières

Caractéristique : Fan de Luffy et de sa façon de se comporter aussi librement, le jugeant comme la seule personne qui sache vraiment se comporter comme un véritable lycéen

Aime : Luffy et ressembler à Luffy

N'aime pas : Ceux qui critique Luffy

Relation : Positive : Veut faire partie de la bande de Luffy mais n'arrive pas à leur parler

_Négative : Crocodile et Baggy

_Rivalité : Cavendish

Objectif : Devenir le disciple de Luffy

Moyenne : 52 / 100 ( 17 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : A agressé un élève qui se moquait de Luffy

* * *

15\. Cavendish : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : N'est pas slayer - dédoublement de personnalité et bon épéiste

Caractéristique : Narcissique, il se voit comme la plus belle création de dieu et défi quiconque de trouver quelque chose plus beau que lui.

Aime : Sa beauté ; les roses et les chevaux

N'aime pas : Qu'on ignore ou que quelqu'un attire toute l'attention

Relation : Positive : Il s'entend avec les autres élèves de la classe mais ne semble pas avoir de meilleur ami

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Luffy ; Law ; Zoro ; Ace ; Kid et Bartolomeo

Objectif : Devenir le mannequin le plus célèbre

Moyenne : 71 / 100 ( 10 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : S'est battu contre Killer de la classe C ; Basil de la classe A et Apoo de la classe D.

* * *

16\. Baggy : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Peut séparer son corps en morceaux

Caractéristique : Se maquille en clown et à le tour de nez le plus important du lycée

Aime : Faire la fête ; les feux d'artifice ( en grande pompe ) et attirer l'attention

N'aime pas : Qu'on se moque de son nez ; la popularité de Luffy

Relation : Positive : Il est chef d'une bande et apprécie Ace

_Négatif : Luffy ( quand ce dernier se moque de son nez )

_Rivalité : Luffy

Objectif : Devenir le prochain champion des Slayers du Japon

Moyenne : 50 / 100 ( 18 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : A frappé un professeur qui s'était moqué de son nez

* * *

17\. Alvida : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Femme glissade ; doté d'une force surhumaine

Caractéristique : Se proclame la femme la plus belle de lycée et frappe tous ceux qui ose déclarer le contraire avec sa grosse massue

Aime : Les acclamations des lycéens vis à vis de sa beauté

N'aime pas : Quand le prix du maquillage augmente ; ses tâches de rousseur qu'elle a du mal à cacher

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Baggy

_Négative : Luffy ( qui a dit non lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de sortir avec elle )

_Rivalité : Les autres filles de la classe ainsi qu'Hancock

Objectif : Devenir miss universelle

Moyenne : 68 / 100 ( 12 ème sur 26 )

Raison de sa présence en classe E : Rumeur sur le fait qu'elle soit une prostituée

* * *

18\. Mr 3 : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : homme-cire

Caractéristique : Discret comme personne, il a le don de cacher sa présence en un instant tandis que la peur lui permet de battre n'importe qui à la course ( excepté Usopp )

Aime : Les bougies et les modelages en cire

N'aime pas : La canicule ; attiré toute l'attention

Relation : Positive : Fait partie de la bande de Baggy

_Négative : Crocodile ( faisant anciennement parti de sa bande )

_Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : Ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art

Moyenne : 84 / 100 ( 5 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Faisant partie de la bande de Crocodile, il s'est attiré involontairement des ennuis, alors que ce dernier s'était servi de lui

* * *

19\. Crocodile : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Contrôle le sable

Caractéristique : Du genre à vouloir devenir le chef du lycée, aucun élève n'ose lui tenir tête du fait qu'il soit issu d'un clan de yakuzas ( excepté Luffy )

Aime : Montrer qu'il est le plus fort et les jours sans pluie

N'aime pas : L'eau ; qu'on lui tienne tête et que quelqu'un découvre qu'il ne sait pas nager

Relation : Positive : Il est le chef d'une bande

_Négative : Quasiment presque toute la classe

_Rivalité : Luffy, Ace, Jinbe

Objectif : Devenir le prochain champion des slayers du Japon

Moyenne : 89 / 100 ( 3 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée dans la classe E : Faisait du trafic de tabac au lycée et soupçonné d'en faire aussi avec de la

drogue et des armes blanches

* * *

20\. Mr 1 : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Transforme son corps en lame

Caractéristique : Son aspect de meurtrier intimide tellement ses voisins de table que ces derniers ne dise rien en cours, de peur de le mettre en colère

Aime : Les personnes fortes ; les armes blanches

N'aime pas : Que l'on se moque de ses résultats scolaires

Relation : Positive : Crocodile

_Négatif : Aucun en particulier

_Rivalité : Zoro et Bonclay ( pour devenir le bras droit de Crocodile )

Objectif : Suivre les pas de Crocodile

Moyenne : 23 / 100 ( 25 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Notes catastrophique et partenaire de Crocodile dans son trafic

* * *

21\. Mr 2 : Sexe : Masculin ( enfin, je crois )

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Capable de se transformer en n'importe qui

Caractéristique : Un élève qui aime se travestir et qui s'attire de nombreux problèmes à cause de cela

Aime : Les hommes blonds comme Sanji et les cygnes

N'aime pas : Qu'on l'empêche de se travestir

Relation : Positive : Fait parti de la bande de Crocodile mais aime bien la bande de Luffy et est en bonne relation, aussi, avec celle de Baggy.

_Négative : Aucun en particulier

_Rivalité : Mr 1

Objectif : Devenirr président du comité des okamas

Moyenne : 39 / 100 ( 21 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son transfert : Le fait qu'il se travestisse était contre le règlement de l'école

* * *

22\. Kid : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Homme aimant

Caractéristique : D'un caractère grognon, il se montre constamment agressif malgré le fait qu'il cherche juste un peu de compagnie

Aime : La mécanique

N'aime pas : Perdre

Relation : Positive : Aucune en particulier

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Luffy, Law et Franky

Objectif : Créer l'arme la plus phénoménale du monde

Moyenne : 49 / 100 ( 19 ème sur 26 ème )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Nombreuses bagarres

* * *

23\. Law : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E ( Délégué )

Pouvoir : Slayer : Découpe n'importe quoi

Caractéristique : Intelligent et calme, il a néanmoins le don d'attirer les personnes bruyantes comme Luffy ou Kid

Aime : La médecine ; étudier

N'aime pas : Que l'on critique les travaux de son père ( Corazon ) ; les gens bruyants

Relation : Positive : La bande de Luffy ( sans vraiment le vouloir )

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Kid ; Bartolomeo et Robin ( rivalité scolaire )

Objectif : Ouvrir son propre hôpital

Moyenne : 93 / 100 ( 2 ème sur 26 )

Raison de sa présence en classe E : Il a découpé un professeur qui a critiqué ouvertement les travaux de son père

* * *

24\. Baby 5 : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Peut se transformer en arme

Caractéristique : Ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire '' oui '' et plusieurs personnes profitent de ce point faible

Aime : Pouvoir se rendre utile

N'aime pas : Se retrouver seule

Relation : Positive : Elle veut se rapprocher de n'importe qui

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : Devenir une épouse parfaite

Moyenne : 45 / 100 ( 20 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée dans la classe E : Prenait plus de temps à aider les gens qu'à étudier

* * *

25\. Charlotte Pudding : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : manipule la mémoire des gens

Caractéristique : Manipulatrice de première, il ne faut jamais la voir comme une sainte, malgré son visage angélique

Aime : Qu'on l'acclame et le théâtre

N'aime pas : Qu'on critique son énorme cicatrice sur le front

Relation : Positive : Des ententes par-ci par-là ( apprécie Sanji )

Négative : Sanji ( quand il est en présence d'autres filles )

Rivalité : Les filles ( pour attirer l'attention de Sanji )

Objectif : Devenir une célèbre comédienne

Moyenne : 79 / 100 ( 6 ème sur 26 )

Raison de son entrée en classe E : Soupçonné d'avoir manipulé un professeur afin qu'il lui donne les corrigés des examens, avant les examens

* * *

26\. Carrot : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 18 ans

Classe : Terminale E

Pouvoir : Slayer : Peut se transformer en femme-lapin

Caractéristique : Boule d'énergie sur pattes, elle est toujours prête à participer au moindre défi ou découvrir quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu

Aime : Les câlins pour dire bonjours ; les carottes et les caresses sur la tête

N'aime pas : Qu'on mange ses carottes

Relation : Positive : Proche e la bande de Luffy, en particulier Chopper

_Négative : Aucune en particulier

_Rivalité : Aucune en particulier

Objectif : Devenir agricultrice

Moyenne : 37 / 100 ( 23 ème sur 26 )

Raison de sa présence en classe E : Ses notes

* * *

Ritsu ( remplacé par Tashigi lors des examens ) : Aucune information sur elle

* * *

Katakuri : Aucune information sur lui

* * *

Professeur principal : Koro-sensei : La flemme de faire sur lui

* * *

Professeur EPS : Smoker : Sexe :Masculin

Âge : 28 ans

Métier : Travaille au sein du ministère de la défense

Pouvoir : Slayer : Homme fumée

Caractéristique : Sérieux dans tous ce qu'il entreprend, il ne supporte pas qu'on l'enquiquine durant son travail ( et ceci

concerne aussi bien ses élèves que ses collègues )

Aime : Les cigares ; finir ce qu'il a commencé ; sa fille ( Tashigi )

N'aime pas : Les enquiquineurs ( surtout un élève avec un chapeau de paille et un poulpe jaune )

Relation : Positive : Ses élèves ( dû moment qu'ils sont calmes ) et ses collègues ( même chose )

_Négative : Koro-sensei ( quand il doit le tuer ) et le directeur de l'école ( Saint Rosward )

Objectif : Tuer Koro-sensei

* * *

Professeur de langue : Boa Hancock : Sexe : Féminin

Âge : 23 ans

Métier : Tueur à gages

Pouvoir : Slayer : Femme de la passion

Caractéristique : Prétend que sa beauté est telle que le monde entier pardonne ses crimes

Aime : Sa beauté et son miroir

N'aime pas : Quand quelqu'un ne la trouve pas à son goût

Relation : Positive : Ses élèves et ses collègues ( les apprécie secrètement )

_Négative : Smoker et Marco ( qui prêtent à paine attention à sa beauté ) et Koro-sensei ( qui la reluque )

_Rivalité : Filles de la classe E

Objectif : Empocher l'argent de l'assassinat pour commencer une vie de rêve

* * *

Infirmier : Marco : Sexe : Masculin

Âge : 35 ans

Métier : Infirmier dans l'armée

Pouvoir : Slayer : Homme- phénix

Caractéristique : Philosophe, il fait la morale aux gens par moment. Il a aussi tendance à dire -yoi à la fin de ses phrases

Aime : ?

N'aime pas : Qu'on le compare à un ananas et être confiné dans de petites salles

Relation : Positive : Collègues et ses élèves

Négative : Sa cible

Rivalité : Aucune

Objectif : ?

* * *

Autres élèves :

Classe D : Coby – Hermep – Wapol – Musshuru - Apoo

Classe C : Koala - Killer

Classe B : Sai – Ideo – Blue Gilly – Boo – Hajrudin – Suleiman – orlombus –

Abdullah – Jet – Les frères Funk – Jean - Bellamy

Classe A : Doflamingo ( fils du directeur ) - Kuro – Perospero – Moria – Kizaru -

Sabo - Ritsu – Basil

Directeur : Saint Rosward ( père de Doflamingo )

Professeur principale Classe D : Spandam

Professeur principale Classe B : Garp


End file.
